Sealed
by T. E. Rankin
Summary: This is the story of when naruto gets killed on his sixth birthday and the shinigami offers him a deal. please read and review. rating may go up in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Hello and to all of my readers, thank you, I'm starting this story because I can't get the idea out of my head, and I think a little reader participation is a good thing, but more on that later. Now on with the story but first:

"Human"

"Shinigami"

"**Demon"**

"_Summon"_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In Konoha today was one of the most celebrated days of the year, October 10th, because this is the day that the Yondaime Hokage defeated the great and powerful Kyuubi no Kitsune, which was six years ago today. The younger generation has fun playing games and getting food at the festival, and most of the shinobi and older generation enjoy getting drunk. Unfortunately there was one child who never went out to the festival because when ever this day came around the drunken shinobi and villagers would go and beat him.

Running down an alley a small blond boy was crying out desperately in his head, "I have to get a way. I just have to make it to ojisan's tower then I'll be safe," And he would have made it too, if only he had taken a left instead of a right. Looking at the wall blocking his progress the boy screams in his head, "Shit! Shit! Shit!

He heard shouts of "There's the demon. Get him, he's trapped now!" Slowly turning around the boy became very frightened, trying to jump over the wall only got him half way up before he fell and hit the ground very hard. Seeing him land roughly the mob started to pelt him with rocks.

Once the boy lost consciousness the mob started to dissipate, having "taught the demon its place." One person stayed however, a man with one arm and eye, he thought, "Feh, if I can't have my weapon I'll get rid of the threat," and stabbed the boy in the heart killing him. Then the man walked a way thinking his job was done. He couldn't have been more wrong.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The boy slowly opened his eyes to see he was in front of a large cage with an even larger fox in it. The fox was only able to mumble "**Sorry,**" before a large blue man with whit hair and a demonic looking face fazed into view.

The large blue figure said, "Naruto, I am sorry to say that you were killed."

The boy, now identified as Naruto, shouted "What! How can I be dead Ao-san (essentially "Blue Man")?"

The large blue man chuckled and said, "Namikaze Naruto (1) you were killed before your time and I have taken a liking to you, I am here to offer you a deal, one that will help both of us greatly. Do you want to hear the details?"

Naruto scrunched up his nose in thought and said, "Ok but how can you help me I'm dead, and my name is Uzumaki not Namikaze."

The fox said, "**Idiot, that's Shinigami, if anyone could do this it's him."**

Shinigami looked at the fox and said, "This will help you too. The deal is that I will return you Namikaze Naruto, which is your true name, to life and take Kyuubi from the seal that I put him in the first place, he will return to life with you, but will be your companion, much like the Inuzuka dogs, and start out with one tail. In return you must find and kill two people that have cheated me, a man named Pein and another named Hidan. You also have to chose somebody to be put in the seal to replace Kyuubi, the reason being that your body is used to having two souls inhabiting it, if I were to just remove Kyuubi you would die again from shock, and I'm only giving you one second chance. These are the people you can choose…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(1) Naruto's name is Namikaze Naruto and the Shinigami is using what is written in the Book of Fate.

The reason I stopped where I did is because I want you, the reader, to give suggestions for who is to be sealed into Naruto, it can be anybody from any other anime/manga/videogame or anyone who has died in Naruto already.

Please read and review, the cut off date for suggestions is arbitrarily set by me, when I think there are enough there is enough, so get those suggestions in fast.

Ja ne.


	2. Chapter 2

Whoo hoo my next chapter, I've decided who will take Kyuubi's place, the reason the MC can be there is that the Halo's were fired again and that caused a genetic mutation in humans that were in the arc allowing them to use chakra, and wiping their memory like last time it was used. And I've decided I want Naruto to get the Shikotsumyaku bloodline limit, but it'll be explained later.

"Human"

"Shinigami"

"**Demon"**

"_Summon"_

Anyway one with the story that uses characters and settings that I don't own.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"These are the people you can choose: Yondaime Hokage, you know who he is, also if you choose him you'll get his wife, Kushina, as well; Himura Kenshin, also know as Hitokiri Batosai, or man slayer, renown for his sword skills; or Master Chief John, having millions of kills to his name he is the most powerful person to date."

Naruto thought for a moment and said, "I want Master Chief John, he sounds like he could teach me lots of moves."

Shinigami replied, "Alright this may hurt, so brace your self." Then Naruto's world exploded into pain, and some how he passed out in his own mind.

When he woke up Shinigami was standing over top of him and asked, "Are you alright mortal?"

Naruto replied, "Yeah, I'm better now, what happened?"

Shinigami said, "I had complications with the seal, and you would have died had I not made you my avatar in the mortal realm, but that was not but a temporary solution. To fix the problem I had to put in all four souls to keep the seal from sucking in your soul killing you. Now, because I've made you my avatar you now have an ability known as Shikotsumyaku, it allows you to manipulate your skeletal structure, if you run into a decendant of my first avatar and if you do he or she will have the same ability."

Naruto heard a man shout, "Hey, Shinigami-sama is Naruto OK?"

Shinigami replied, "He is now," And helped Naruto up and led him to the cage doors. Naruto noticed four people in it, one had a very odd looking armor, the second had longt red hair and a cross shaped scar on his cheek, the third was a woman who also had long red hair and wore a kunoichi outfit, the last but not least was a man with sun-kissed blod hair that spiked like naruto's and was obviously Minato the yondaime hokage of konoha.

Minato spoke up, "Naruto it's good to see you, even if it is in these ceremstances, first off, I wanted to say I'm sorry, but if I couldn't sacrifice my own son how could I make someone else do it."

Naruto replied, "What does that have to do with me?"

Kushinia snorted and said, "You're just as thick as your father, Naruto you are my and Minato's son."

Naruto blinked once, then twice, then started to hyperventilate thinking, "Ohmygod!ohmygod!i'mtheyondiame'sson!"

Shingami chuckled and calmed him down and said, "Now then, I'm going to teach you a summoning technique that will allow you to let them out of the seal. This technique will alow you to summon all of them at once or just one at a time, but it works at a ratio, if you summon one person you'll get them out for two hours, summon two they'll only stay out for one hour and so fourth." He taught the jutsu to naruto, which only took him a short time to learn.

Shinigami then said, "Naruto it has been about a half an hour since you came here so I think it's time for you to wake up, now you can come back here by meditataing or thinking about it before you fall asleep, now I want you to talk to your hokage about what happened, but no one else, when you wake up Kyuubi should be next to you, and don't worry he'll only have one tail. Tonight you should come here so you can read some scrolls about your new abilities, now awaken." As soon as he said that Naruto awoke.

He looked down and saw that where he was stabbed had healed and forced the kunai out of the hole it had made. Next to him a small red kit was getting up naruto said, "Kyuubi?" the fo yipped and naruto understood it as "**yes.**"

Naruto then got up picked up kyuubi and said alright we need to head to see the hokage, so lets go now.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

yes another chapter done, I'll try to get another out by Sunday, I might even be able to get two, but don't hold your breath.

Ja ne.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

I don't know the exact date for the Uchiha massacre so I'm going to have Itachi still be in the village and I like him so he's not going to be evil. There will probably be OOCness in this chapter.

"Human"

"Shinigami"

"**Demon"**

"_Summon"_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto then got up picked up kyuubi and said, "Alright we need to head to see the hokage, so lets go now."

Just as Naruto was about to leave an ANBU with a weasel mask jumped down in front of him, he asked, "How, Danzo was just in the Hokage's office saying you were killed?"

Naruto replied, "Well Itachi-niisan I am not able to say to anyone but the hokage, whom I was just going to see. Mind to acompanying me, you could use shunshin with me to get there a lot faster. I'm sure that Ojisan is worried about me.

The Itachi said, "alright, get on my back and hold on tight." Once Naruto and kyuubi were secured he shunshined into the hokage's office.

Danzo was in the office with a distrought looking Hokage, when Itachi came into the office sarutobi said, "I take it you found his body."

Itachi replied, "Yes, and…" what ever he was going to say was cut off by Naruto.

Naruto shouted, "hey, I'm not dead yet!"

Sarutobi looked remarkably relieved and danzo looked shocked at first then pissed off. Totally forgetting who was in the room with him danzo shouted, "Damn, demon, why won't you die, I stabbed you in the heart, how did you survive!?!" and threw a kunai at naruto's chest. Naruto wasn't fast enough to block it with his arms but he subconciously used his new bloodline covering his chest in steel hard bone blocking the kunai. In the time it took for the kunai to leave Danzo's hand and make it to naruto Danzo's head was removed from his neck.

Itachi looked at naruto to see if the kunai had hit him and notice that the blade was only sticking in a couple millimeter, naruto pulled out the weapon and the hole left in his chest healed almost immediately, but not before Itachi and Sarutobi saw the solid bone, and both were versed enough in anatomy to know bone wasn't supposed to be there Sarutobi asked, "Naruto why do you have bone over your heart?"

Naruto replied, "Well I was told only to tell you but since niisan already saw and I trust him I suppose I can tell both of you…" he proceded to tell them about all that happened after he passed out, when he was doen both were looking at the kit suspiciously when the kit spoke, with naruto translating, "**I am sorry for attacking the village, and you must know, I was being controlled by Uchiha Madara, normally I only attack a village that deserves it.**"

Sarutobi said, " But madara has been dead for almost four decades. He couldn't have controlled you."

Itachi said, "Actually, sir, madara is alive he approched me and tried to talk me into slaughtering the clan and gaining the Mangekyou, I turned him down, of course, but he is still out there."

After amoment of thought Sarutobi said, "Itachi I want you to take your brother, Shisui, because you are the youngest of your clan, and naruto out of the village on a training trip to Kirigakure so that naruto might be able to learn some of the Kaguya clan's tijutsu, this will also bring you, yaour cousin, and brother out of the village incase Madara tries anthing, this will be regarded as an A class mission and you should leave tomorrow morning, tell your father you are going to be training sasuke and shisui, but don't tell him about naruto, you may leave, I need to talk to naruto a little longer.

Once Itachi had left Sarutobi said, "Naruto, now that you know who your parents are, you may go by your actual last name or you could still go by your mothers maiden name, I would prefer it if you waited to reviel who you are because a lot of people would like to kill you because of who your father is."

Naruto replied, "Normally I'd agree with you Ojisan, but I have proven that I can survive just about anything, and I might be able to get at least a little respect out of this village, and being the Avatar of Shinigami does help when it comes to being able to survive assassins. I want to go by Namikaze Naruto. I'll summon dad and mom to talk it over with though." With a shout of "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Naruto preformed the technique that Shinigami had taught him. Then two puffs of smoke later the Yondaime Hokage and his wife were standing in Sarutobi's office.

Minato said, "hey old man." Even though Sarutobi knew it would happen it still shocked him.

Sarutobi said, "Minato, Kushina, it's good to see you again, I'm so happy that you will still be able to be with Naruto as he grows up, even if it is in an odd way."

Minato said, "Yeah, and now I can teach him all I know and he will make a good ninja that he will."

Kushina chuckled and said, "Minato you're already starting to talk like Kenshin."

Sarutobi noticed they were getting off topic and said, "What do you think of Naruto going by the Namikaze clan name?"

Minato replied, "From what I can gather he has survived a lot more than most ninja could in their prime, so I think he can handle the dangers that come with it. Now if that's all I want to go see Kaa-chan and get some ramen while I still have some time today out of the seal."

Sarutobi frowned and said, "Unfortunately she left soon after you sealed Kyuubi into Naruto, she tried to take Naruto with her but the council wouldn't allow 'that demon to possibly fall into the wrong hands.' So she left without him, wishing him the best. I hate to say it but I think she would have killed half the village had she not left so it's probably a good thing she did, but now that Naruto's heritage is going to come out the village won't be so openly hostile so she won't be quite as large a threat to everyone. I'll add bringing her back to the mission list for Itachi to do. Some good news is that Ichiraku is still open, mostly because of Naruto, you should probably go out in a Henge though, wouldn't want a panic to ensue."

Minato shouted, "Ramen here I Kushina said bye to Sarutobi then followed.

the next day we see Sandaime, Naruto, Itachi, Shisui, and Sasuke at the gates of konoha, with of course kyuubi in tow.

Sarutobi said, "your mission is to get stronger and learn to use your bloodline better, durrig your training trip you have up to six years to train, durring this time you will have sanin travel rights. Also within the time that you are training I would like you to try to find Tsunade, also I would like you, Itachi, to sneek into the Kagyua clan compound in Kirigakure to steal some scrolls on their bloodline jutsu for Naruto. So please while out there keep safe, train hard, and come back stronger. Good bye."

Then the four younger people left to go fourth and train, Itachi, being in charge, said, "Alright, we'll start towards Kiri today and train on the way in the basics; once I get those scrolls we can start to train in ernest, and we can start to look for Tsunade. So lets go!" and started to jump in the direction of kiri. The others quickly followed, with Naruto and sasuke running on the path under the trees.

Once it started to get dark shisui said, "Itachi don't you think it's time to set up camp for the night."

Itachi replied, "Yeah sasuke is starting to tire, so in the next clearing we come across lets set up camp."

They kept going for another five minutes before they got to a clearing and set up camp. A fire and tents quickly made with dinner on the way, Itachi went to go get water when shisui snuck up behind him with a knife and was about to slit his throat, sensing the killing intent Itachi spun quivkly stabbing shisui in the chest, and with his last breath Shisui said, "Damn you, I was supposed to get the Mangekyou." And then he died.

Itachi thought, "Shit, Madara must be moving tonight, we won't get back in time, and if what Naruto said is true we would stand little chance anyway, no we should head on." Itachi summoned a raven and pulled out a scroll and wrote down what happened and gave it to the raven and sent it off to the hokage, then using a quick Katon jutsu desposed of the body.


	4. Chapter 4

And another chapter and another day, anyway in this chapter I plan to get Naruto to start training with the people inside of him, and if it's not long enough I'll probably extend it to after they get the Kagyua scrolls. See disclaimer in previous chapters.

"Human"

"Shinigami"

"**Demon"**

"_Summon"_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

after Itachi sent the raven off he came back to the camp and told Sasuke and Naruto what had happened and why they weren't going back, Sasuke wasn't happy about that and tried to run back to help his kin, but Itachi hog-tied him so he wouldn't go running to his death. They ate a quick dinner and went to bed with Itachi having first look out and Naruto summoning Kushina and then after Itachi's second watch Minato was to be summoned.

Two hours after Naruto went to bed Itachi awoke him to summon Kushina, once he had, Naruto didn't go back to sleep, opting to stay with his mother and talk.

Snuggling into his mothers side Naruto asked, "Mom, how did you die?"

Kushina replied, "I was killed about a week after you had the seal placed on you by a mob of drunken shinobi and villagers for being what they called, 'a demon lover,' because I was protecting you. A single drunken shinobi is nothing, except for the Rock clan, but when you have a good fifty or sixty coming at you it's kind of hard to defeat them all, granted I killed the entire mob, but they were able to mortally wound me before I killed them. But now it doesn't matter because I'm with you and I'll always be there for you."

She continued, "Now, Naruto, next time you come into your mindscape could you please change it into something else the sewer is starting to get old?"

Naruto beamed a smile and said "Sure mom." He stayed in that position until he fell asleep fifteen minutes later.

Once asleep he found himself in the seal room with Chief, Kenshin, and Minato. He said, "Hey can you teach me now?"

Master chief chuckled and said, "Sure I'll teach you some things about my way of fighting, but first can you change it in here the sewer look got old after about five minutes, from what I read in one of the scrolls Shinigami left all you have to do is imagine it and it will be. So can you imagine something like a tattoo for seal on each of us so we have more room? Then change the landscape to something like an open field."

Naruto complied and when the change was done a large open field that seemed to go on for infinity was where they stood, and looking at their right bicep would show the kanji for seal. When Naruto looked around he shouted, "Yatta, I did it!" and ran around in circles.

Chief chuckled a little more at Naruto's antics and said, "Alright Naruto I'm going to send you an image and all the information on something I want you to make, but I want you to add the ability to recharge it with chakra." Then Naruto took on a look of total concentration then a plasma rifle popped into existence. Chief then said, "You already know what it is so let's see how good you are with it."

Forty-five minutes later Naruto was taking a break from training and had been able to prove that he was proficient with every weapon Chief got him to make; they thought that it had to do with Chief sending all knowledge he had on the weapon.

Minato called out, "Naruto, I'm going to teach you a jutsu now that should help with training, it's called 'Kage Bunshin no jutsu' and with your chakra stores you should be able to use it to it's fullest, And once you learn that I want you to read all of the scrolls Shinigami left for you, you can get your Kage Bunshin to do this for you."

An hour later Naruto had learned Kage Bunshin and was able to start them on reading the scrolls. Kushina puffed into existence and came over to Naruto and said, "Naruto could you make one thing for me?"

Naruto replied, "Sure, mom, what is it?"

Kushina said, "Could you make a house, this field is nice and all but a bed to sleep in would be very nice?" then gave him a big smile.

Naruto had a look of concentration then gave a huge grin and said, "I didn't make a house but I gave you and the others the ability to manipulate my mindscape to an extent so anything you want or need you can make."

Deciding to test it out Kushina focused and made a sandwich; taking a bite out of the sandwich Kushina said, "Thank you, Naruto, now let's get that house done." She took on a look of utter concentration and in front of the two a large house appeared.

Seeing that a house appeared the others quickly came over to Naruto and master chief asked, "What's up, brat?"

Naruto replied, "I just gave you all the ability to create stuff here and Mom made a house for you guys to stay in."

Kenshin said, "Wow, thanks Naruto, this will help with our training of you and the house will be a very nice place to rest and relax."

Chief said something along the same lines. Then Kushina gave them all the grand tour of the house, pointing out interesting things like the library, garden (that had a water feature), and the number of bed rooms and bathrooms (four and five respectively).

Shortly after the tour was done Naruto was pulled from his mind and Itachi said, "It's time to summon Yondaime for his watch."

Naruto said, "Alright," and in a puff of smoke Yondaime appeared and sent the two back to bed.

Once Naruto was asleep again Master Chief started to teach him to drive warthogs Naruto's first reaction to it was to ask, "Why is it called a wart hog? It looks more like a puma to me."

Chief responded, "What in Sam hell is a puma?"

Naruto answered, "It's like a big cat."

Chief said, "You're making that up. Stop it."

Naruto said, "I'm not making it up, and you haven't said why it's called a warthog yet."

Chief replied, "You see those tow hooks, they look like tusks, now what animal has tusks?"

Naruto answered, "A walrus."

Chief said, "Didn't I just tell you to stop making up animals?"

Before a fight broke out Kushina interjected, "As funny as this is why don't you get to teaching how to drive, we may have all the time in the world but he doesn't."

Chief replied, "Yes ma'am." then proceeded to teach Naruto how to drive for the rest of the time that they had before he had to get up.

Minato puffed into the world and said Naruto it's time to get up alright, Itachi is waking up Sasuke now and will make breakfast in a moment or two."

Naruto got out of the warthog he was driving, which had been modified for his small stature, and said, "Alright see you tonight."

Getting up Naruto smelled bacon so he scrambled out of his tent to get some breakfast. Once breakfast was done and camp was packed up Itachi said, "Let's get going," and was about to jump off when Naruto yelled out, "Stop, I have something that will get us there faster," then called out "Kuchiyose: Naka Sekai: Warthog (1)" and in a puff of smoke the warthog he was just driving in his mind came into existence.

Sasuke and Itachi were surprised and had no idea what it was Itachi said, "What is that, and why does it make me think of a puma?"

Naruto responded, "It's called a warthog, and it's a vehicle that will allow us to travel up to 60 miles per hour nearly multiplying our speed by six times (2). The place for a person on the back has a chain gun mounted on it with 500 rounds of ammunition, it is powered by fusion and a glass of water can keep it running full speed for three days. This way we'll keep ourselves ready to fight incase we run into trouble, and with the chain gun we can kill just about everything that gets in our way, the way you use it is point it at what you want to die and pull the trigger, Itachi I want you to be in the gunner position and I'll drive, Sasuke you can ride in the passenger seat and hold Akatsune (3).

Once everything packed and everyone in their positions they took off headed to Kirigakure. Itachi said, "If we keep up this pace we'll be there before nightfall. So I want you to stop about a mile out so I can infiltrate under cover of darkness, after all with the bloodline wars going on none of us are very safe."

After about 5 hours they came up to a town close to the hidden village and got a room at a hotel for the night.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(1) "Kuchiyose: Naka Sekai:" – Inner world Summoning

(2) Naruto and Sasuke are only six so they can't keep up a very fast pace, for ninja.

(3) Naruto came up with a name for Kyuubi because he couldn't call him Kyuubi, Akatsune means Red Fox.

Well there's my latest chapter. Next there will be at least one more character added.

Ja Ne.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: alright first the Puma joke last chapter I thought of as more of a tribute than anything else, I figured that everyone new where that joke came from and I claimed that I don't Own anything, which is true, if I offended anyone sorry.

Second I'm doing a time skip to where the group comes back to the village. I have too many ideas for when they get back and not enough for the training trip, though there will be flashbacks to show what happened at key times.

Oh and Haku will be female, and the paring will be Naruto/FemHaku/Hinata. I do have a semi believable way for them to be together

I will make a couple OCs, they will be Uchiha, because the entire clan wasn't slaughtered this time.

"Human"

"god"

"**Demon"**

"_Summon"_

Disclaimer: I own nothing on this site.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto was standing on a hill with his little group with the Konoha gates finally within sight. He was now wearing a loose black vest that was unzipped and a pair of black shinobi pants with black sandals and on his back he had a boken. Yes, he did wear a lot of black now, because he had ruined his orange jumpsuit when he used his bloodline for the first time, and it was all Itachi would let him where later. That day was the day he met Haku.

Flashback

Naruto had been looking around the village he, Sasuke, and Itachi had just arrived in for a ramen stand when he heard a shout of "Demon," and "Trash," knowing that he had been called similar things whilst in Konoha, he searched for the source of the yelling. When he looked into a dark alley he saw a girl being savagely beaten, like he had been before he left. Not really thinking Naruto jumped in with a shout of "Shi no Dansu (1)" spikes of bones shot out from him impaling the entire mob yet somehow still avoiding the girl. Naruto ran to the girl, the fact that he just made his first kills unable to fight through the fear that Naruto had that this girl that was like him might be dead.

Checking her with what little first-aid he knew, he found that she had a very weak pulse and shallow breaths. Thinking quickly he called on Shinigami to help him, he could only do this in life or death situations, and he kind of forgot about his tenants

When Shinigami got there he let out a low whistle at the carnage and said, "Why did you summon me it looks like you have everything handled here?"

Naruto replied, "This girl was being attacked by them and I think she's about to die, is there anything you can do for her?"

Shinigami answered, "Sorry kid but I can't, the only way to save he is for her to be made into an avatar of a high spirit. I think I do know someone who can, and probably will. Stand back a little." Doing a few hand seals Shinigami summoned a being that looked to be his opposite; she had shoulder length black hair, looked young and projected a calming aura.

Naruto said, "My God," In awe of her.

Shinigami chuckled and said, "Looks like you already know her then."

She looked around and the straight at Shinigami and said in a deceptively sweet tone, "Shini-kun why did you cal me here, not trying to impress me with how powerful you are again, are you?"

Sweating slightly, because he knew what she was planning to do to him, Shinigami said, "No, Kami, My avatar here had to kill these people to save this little girl, and then summoned me because he couldn't save her by himself, but because he is my avatar I can't, and I was hoping that you could since you are the only one on the pantheon who doesn't currently have an avatar."

She sighed, and said, "Alright, I suppose I can it has been over a century since I last had one, but this isn't for free. Oh and kid when she wakes up convince her to join you one your training trip her task will need to take place in Konoha."

With that both deities disappeared and one confused girl woke up fully healed saw Naruto and latched on to him because she had passed out only a few seconds after he started to save her. When Naruto looked down he was surprised at that he saw…"

/flashback

Naruto said, "I can't believe I haven't seen those gates for six years, now I'll finally be able to bring you to Ichiraku's Haku-chan."

Haku sighed, "I'll never get you and your ramen addiction" since that first meeting Haku had become much braver and willing to use her Kekkai Genkai to protect herself and others she was currently wearing a simple white kimono and wore a pair of dark sunglasses.

They heard a shout of, "Oi, dobe, grab your girlfriend and come on it's time to go."

Naruto's eye twitched and shouted, "Bastard, just because I can't do genjutsu doesn't mean I'm dead-last, anyway Akatsune has that covered. Don't you, boy?" the fox that was currently on his shoulder yipped, which translated to a "Yeah."

Haku, wanting to avoid a fight, sighed and said, "C'mon, we really should be going back to the others." And she walked back to the Warthogs that were waiting for them.

Sasuke said, "Hn," and followed Haku.

Naruto shouted, "Hey, wait up!" and ran to them.

Itachi and Naruto were driving with Shizune and Haku in the gunner position. After a quick drive to the gates the guards stopped them and said, "Please provide identification and state your reasons for coming to Konohagakure."

Itachi replied, "Jeez, guys, we haven't been gone that long."

The guard on the right said, "Oh, sorry Uchiha-sama, I didn't recognize you at first. Please go on ahead."

Itachi sighed and mumbled, "Why do they always have to act like this." Then drove in towards the Hokage Tower, getting many odd looks for the vehicles they drove.

When they got into the tower and got in to see Sarutobi and the pleasantries were dispensed Sarutobi noticed Haku and he asked, "And who is this?"

Naruto replied, "This is Haku, I saved her when we were in Mizu no Kuni. Um, you should know though, the Hyuuga won't like her."

Sandaime quirked an eyebrow and asked, "Why?"

Haku took off her sunglasses revealing opaque icy blue eyes. Sarutobi gasped and said, "A-are those the Byakugan?"

Haku replied and said, "Yes, but mine is much stronger then any Hyuuga's, right now, could be. My eyes not only have no blind spot, but within a fifty meter radius of myself I am omnipotent."

Sarutobi looked very worried and said, "This isn't good, when the Hyuuga find out that you have the Byakugan they will, most likely, try to brand you with the Caged-bird seal."

Tsunade spoke up at that point and said, "They can't, at least not without starting a clan war and pissing off most of the other shinobi clans."

The Hokage asked, "how?'

Naruto replied, "She's my fiancée and therefore is under the protection of the Namikaze clan, they still might try something, but I should be able to scare them off." After thinking for a moment Naruto added, "Oh, before I forget, I'm also working on a seal to replace the caged-bird seal, one that could be used by all Konoha shinobi. It'll take me about a year to finish, but once done it'll act as a chakra concentrator and will cremate a body after five minutes of death. I'm not done so I'll explain more after it's done; just know that once it is our forces will become much stronger."

Itachi spoke up, "Not that this is interesting and all, but I would really like to see Mom, I know that she was very worried about me and Sasuke. So, if there's nothing you need me or Sasuke for can we go?"

Sarutobi replied, "Sure, sure, just be sure to say hello to Mikoto for me."

After saying goodbyes to one another the Uchiha of the group left for home.

Sarutobi said, "Naruto, Haku, You both know that I'm going to have to tell the Council of this, and of your Kekkai Genkai, hopefully they won't make to much hoopla about it."

Naruto blinked and said, "You didn't tell them after I left?"

Sarutobi replied, "No, They would have made you return if I had, and they would have probably wanted to turn you into a weapon even more, and I couldn't let that happen. Now then, you need to be at the meeting on Monday at four PM so you both can go to the academy, even though you are probably above genin by now, I still want you to graduate with your peers in six months."

Naruto sighed and said, "Alright, I suppose I can stand six moths of tedium, but you think you could give me some jutsu scrolls keep me from becoming totally board, I might start to prank again," then gave a wide smile that makes you want to check your wallet.

Scared of what he might do; Sarutobi said, "Alright just tell me your elemental affinity and I'll get you a couple scrolls. Haku if you'd tell me yours as well I'll see what I can do."

Naruto shouted, "I've got the greatest affinity of them all I have an affinity for the element of… Surprise!"

Tsunade hit him on the head and said, "Don't be stupid, if you can." Then said to Sarutobi, "he means Void, and I doubt there are any of that style, but because of it he can do any easily so just give him a couple B to A rank jutsu, he knows most of the ones under that, I swear after he learned Kage Bunshin he became worse than his father with learning jutsu. Haku can learn Wind water and Ice, its part of her original Kekkai Genkai,"

Sarutobi was shocked he said, "There hasn't been anyone with an affinity for Void in centuries, I think the council my start to love you Naruto, or they may be there usual bitchy selves and say you should be executed for growing too powerful, but I'll be damned before I let that happen. Now onto better things, Tsunade, I had your house cleaned up and stocked with food, so you, your grandson, and his fiancée can have a nice relaxing weekend." He went over to a bookshelf and picked out two scrolls of fire jutsu and two of water for them and said good-bye.

They said thank you and left for a good time relaxing, in the case of Haku and Naruto, and drinking, in the case of Tsunade.

On Monday

Haku and Naruto were in the class room half an hour early when Sasuke ran in closed the door and said, "Fan-girls" then hid behind the teacher desk.

Naruto snorted and said, "I got this and Henged into a humanoid monster that looked like it had a large green octopus for a head, then shouted, "Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn!!" the fan-girls that had opened the door all screamed and ran as fast as they could away from the room. Naruto released the Henge and started to roll on the floor laughing.

Sasuke popped his head from behind the desk and asked, "Are they gone?"

Haku replied, "Yes, and Naruto, what the hell was that thing you transformed into, and why that?"

Naruto answered, "I Henged into Cthulhu, one of Shinigami's drinking buddies, as to why, well what happens to females in an anime that has a tentacle monster in it."

Haku said, "they tend… to… Oh my god, Naruto, you pervert!"

Naruto replied, "You thought it not me, I just meant that they tend to get eaten, what you thought I have no idea." After he said that Haku had the decency to blush.

Later when class had started Iruka, an average chunin with a short and high ponytail and a scar across his face, walked in and called roll, when he got to N he called out, "Namikaze Naruto." Muttering erupted, mostly things like, "Wasn't that Yondaime's last name?" and "Yeah, I think so."

Naruto replied, "Here," and went back to ignoring everything until he heard the next name called. The name was, "Namikaze Haku." The muttering returned in full force and Sasuke chuckled at his friend's predicament.

Haku spoke up, "That's supposed to be me, but that's not my last name, yet."

Iruka asked, "Yet?"

Naruto replied, "Yeah, she's my fiancée, so she is not yet a Namikaze." He thought, "Sandaime-Jiji must be trying to get me back for that threat."

Iruka went on with roll call and had a normal class, I.E. he droned on for hours, and soon the class was over.

It was now three thirty and Haku and Naruto were running to the Hokage tower for the meeting.

The Hokage was in the meeting room with the council yelling over the usual things until a knock on the door quieted everyone. An ANBU went over and opened the door revealing Naruto and Haku, Sarutobi said, "Good you're here, early too, now we can get this part done with." He ushered them in and turned to the council and said, "As most of you know Namikaze Naruto returned to the village a couple days ago, what you may not now is that he brought someone back with him. The person he brought back is a Girl named Haku, who has two Kekkai Genkai, one is the ability to manipulate ice and the other, now bare with me, is the Byakugan." As soon as the last word left his mouth the council went into an uproar. Many people were shouting, but the loudest was Hyuuga Hiashi, who yelled, "Give me proof." And "We need to induct her into the Hyuuga, she is obviously a runaway."

Naruto when he heard what Hiashi had shouted quickly unleashed his killing intent to shut up everyone. It was suffocating no one could move a muscle, not even Sandaime, Naruto stopped and then said, "Hiashi-san, you will not, and can not, induct Haku-chan into the Hyuuga, for two reasons; one, though she may have the Byakugan, she got it because she is the avatar of Kami, not because she was born with it; and two, she is my fiancée and is therefore protected by the Namikaze clan. YOU WILL NOT BRAND HER WITH YOUR ACURSED SEAL!" shouting the last sentence, and gripping the hilt of his Boken. He new his outburst would cost him but he also knew that by doing this he should scare the Hyuuga away from her and save her from a horrible fate.

Sarutobi gave Hiashi a look that seemed to say, "You fucked up." Then said, "Well now, I would like to also announce that Naruto has a couple interesting aspects as well, for one he is a holder of the Shikotsumyaku bloodline limit, and as we all know the kaguya clan was wiped out about six years ago, so this is a good thing for our village, also he has a natural affinity for the Void element, the first in several centuries, I would like to advise all of you not to do anything stupid to make Naruto want to leave because untill he graduates he is considered a civilian and therefore able to leave without repercusions. Now then it seems that all has been talked about that is needed for at the moment, I will see al of you for next weeks meeting, good-day." With that he escorted both children out of the meeting hall.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well there's my 5th chapter, hope you liked it, oh and the boken will become relivant later on, I didn't forget that with Shikotsumyaku he can make any weapon he needs.

Next chapter will probably go to the team selection and maybe a little further.

Ja ne.


End file.
